O Primeiro Encontro
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Teddy Lupin) Depois da Seleção das Casas, um professor leva seus alunos a um corredor especial para uma homenagem, Teddy encontra seus pais pela primeira vez e têm uma pequena conversa.


**Título:** O Primeiro Encontro | **Personagem:** Teddy Lupin | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Família | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português | **Categoria:** U/A |

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Teddy Lupin) Depois da Seleção das Casas, um professor leva seus alunos a um corredor especial para uma homenagem. Teddy encontra seus pais pela primeira vez e têm uma pequena conversa.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **O PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

Teddy caminhava com crianças de sua idade ao longo dos corredores da Escola de Hogwarts. O símbolo de Hufflepuff brilhava por cima de seu uniforme novinho em folha. Desde o ataque a Hogwarts, há dez anos atrás, que todos os alunos, quando chegavam pela primeira vez à escola, depois da seleção, tinham de ir aquele corredor. Era uma espécie de tradição que os professores realizavam. Os alunos nunca sabiam porque o faziam, estavam curiosos por saber. Quando perguntavam aos mais velhos, eles se emocionavam e não respondiam.

Os retratos de cavaleiros e damas observavam os alunos com atenção. De vez em quando, passava por eles algum fantasma, acenando para eles. O Professor Longbottom caminhava à frente deles, em direção ao corredor, enquanto falava:

– Com a destruição de metade da escola, o Conselho Diretivo decidiu construir um novo corredor, com retratos das pessoas que perderam suas vidas protegendo Hogwarts na Segunda Grande Guerra. – Olhou para trás e continuou, com pesar – Muitos de vocês encontrarão familiares, amigos de vossas famílias. Poderão conversar com eles, podem vir quando não tiverem aulas, desde que respeitem o toque de recolher.

O coração de Teddy deu um salto, sentindo seu corpo tremendo de emoção. Seu cabelo ficou vermelho, suas mãos suavam, e sua respiração se tornou pesada. Iria conhecer seus pais. Poderia, finalmente, conversar com eles.

Evitando as escadas movediças, entraram no corredor especial e foram saudados com gritos e palmas, o som ecoando pelas paredes. Os retratos se esticavam de dentro de suas molduras para verem melhor as crianças. Logo no princípio, o retrato do ex-diretor, Severus Snape, os observava atentamente, seus olhos negros analisando cada aluno.

Teddy se recordou das palavras de seu padrinho, ele era realmente sombrio e assustador com suas vestes negras e sua expressão fechada e pálida. Os alunos procuravam com o olhar seus familiares falecidos. Ele caminhava pelo meio, observando atentamente as molduras, desejando ver seus pais. Fred Weasley, tão semelhante a seu irmão, acenava alegremente para todos. As crianças riam e acenavam de volta, vendo seu entusiasmo. Quando os viu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e correu até ao retrato. Remus e Dora estavam abraçados, usando vestes tradicionais bruxas, e sorriam calidamente para ele. Teddy reparou que tinha os olhos âmbar de seu pai. O cabelo de sua mãe mudava constantemente de cor pela emoção, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto pálido e delicado. Ficaram em silêncio, se observando. Não queriam quebrar aquele momento tão esperado. Teddy ergueu sua mão e tocou no retrato, observando os traços de seus pais. Dora imitou o gesto de seu filho e Remus, para confortar sua mulher, a abraçou delicadamente. Por fim, não aguentando o silêncio, Teddy falou, sua voz tremendo de comoção:

– Oi, pai. Oi, mãe.

– Oi, meu amor. - Respondeu sua mãe, e perguntou - Como você está?

– Estou bem. – Disse ele – Estou tão feliz por conhecer vocês. Padrinho Harry diz que vocês lutaram bravamente na batalha, pelo meu futuro e agradeço. Mas tenho tantas saudades de vocês.

Olhou para seu pai, que sorriu com orgulho e revelou:

– Harry vem de vez em quando e fala sobre você para a gente. Às vezes, até trás fotografias. Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, meu filho. Se transformou em um homenzinho.

Teddy ficou admirado, não sabia que seu padrinho ia visitar seus pais a Hogwarts, e que falava sobre eles. Sorriu, emocionado. À sua volta, seus colegas falavam com seus familiares falecidos e, muitos deles, choravam, enquanto eram consolados.

– Obrigado por terem escolhido o padrinho Harry.

– Ele era o melhor. – Falou Remus, e Dora acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Teddy fechou seus olhos e revelou, em voz baixa, como se fosse um segredo:

– _Eu gostava que vocês estivessem aqui._

– A gente também. – Disse sua mãe, suavemente - Mas lutámos por você, pelo seu destino. Entrámos na guerra, mesmo sabendo que não poderíamos sobreviver. Mas tivemos de o fazer. Se Voldemort tivesse vencido, tudo teria sido em vão. Pessoas continuariam sendo assassinadas, famílias separadas…

– E você… - Interrompeu Remus – por ser filho de um lobisomem e de uma Auror, neto de um nascido trouxa e de uma traidora de sangue, seria perseguido. Os Comensais das Morte procurariam incansavelmente por você, até encontrá-lo. Eles já tinham assassinado seu avô, e tínhamos receio que viessem atrás de você, e de sua avó.

– Eu sei. – Respondeu Teddy. Seu padrinho e sua avó lhe tinham falado um pouco das perseguições a bruxos que estavam contra Voldemort – E agradeço por tudo o que fizeram para mim.

– Não precisa de agradecer. – Falou sua mãe- Fizemos tudo isso por amor.

Teddy fechou os olhos, encostando sua cabeça à moldura.

– _Eu amo vocês._ – Sussurrou, e escutou seus pais responderem:

– _Também amamos você, Teddy._

A voz do Professor Longbottom interrompeu o momento:

– Eu sei que vocês querem ficar mais tempo, mas está chegando a hora do toque de recolher. Por isso, temos de ir. - Se escutaram vozes desanimadas, mas ele continuou, compreendendo os sentimentos deles. Todos os anos, os alunos reagiam exatamente da mesma forma, eles queriam ficar com seus familiares, conviver com eles mais um pouco. – Não se esqueçam que podem vir todos os dias.

Relembrou, e os alunos ficaram mais descansados. Se despediram com tristeza de seus familiares, não desejando ir embora. Os retratos consolavam, prometendo que estariam sempre ali para eles. Teddy olhou para seus pais com tristeza e baixou o braço. Desejava que eles estivessem ali com ele, poder abraçá-los. Mas, felizmente, ao contrário de seu padrinho, que tinha sido maltratado em sua infância, ele tinha pessoas que tomavam bem conta dele e que o amavam. Disse, com voz rouca, lutando contra as lágrimas:

– Eu amo vocês.

– A gente também ama você, meu filho. – Respondeu Remus, olhando com orgulho para seu menino. Teddy sorriu, emocionado, e se despediu:

– Tenho de ir…mas voltarei amanhã.

– _Estaremos esperando por você, meu amor._ – Sussurrou Dora, e Teddy se afastou aos poucos, se juntando a seus colegas. O Professor Longbottom virou o corredor e, ao fundo, os Monitores Chefes esperavam por eles, lado a lado. Entregou os alunos, se despedindo:

– Espero que tenham gostado dessa surpresa. Até amanhã.

– Até amanhã, Professor Longbottom. - Responderam as crianças, em coro. Os Monitores Chefes começaram a andar em direção de suas Salas Comunais, se afastando uns dos outros, enquanto davam instruções. Teddy sorriu, ignorando as instruções. Relembrava a conversa com seus pais. Estava ansioso para que chegasse o dia seguinte, para se reencontrar com eles e colocarem a conversa em dia.

FIM

 **Nota da autora:** Oi! Que acharam da fic: Gostaram? Detestaram? Que pensaram do encontro de Teddy com seus pais? Me contem, por favor. Amei escrever essa one-shot. Bjs :D


End file.
